


The Strength to Go On

by SideStepping



Series: Merlin's Secret [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Series 3/4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/pseuds/SideStepping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin again attempts to escape Morgana's grip but even if he does escape does he have the power to save his King? Arthur leads his knights to Merlin's rescue, still unaware of the amount of danger and his emotions at Morgana's betrayal starting to show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strength to Go On

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set between Series 3 and 4 of Merlin but I've left out Morgause. This fic is also posted on FF.net under the pen name megsimo - I am she! Please don't think I've stolen it!! ;) Enjoy ...

**The Strength to Go On**

When Merlin woke once more the first thing he saw was Morgana still crumpled against the far wall. He rolled over and pushed himself up onto his knees, knowing that if he were ever to escape, he would need to do it now. With the exertion the stab wound in his side burned once more, his vision turned dark and he vomited. He wouldn't have long before Morgana woke but moving wasn't easy. He retched again and choked on his own vomit.

 _Use magic_ , a voice inside his head told him and murmuring a spell, his throat cleared and his mind sharpened. But there was nothing he could do to ease the pain in his side and with a sinking heart, he saw, as he reached the door to the room, a curved flight of steps leading downwards. He couldn't stand and if he went down head first his arms would surely give way and he'd fall. Shuffling round he made to go down backwards and carefully crawled back towards the stairs. Morgana stirred.

He went faster, his side burning with pain, his strength failing, his knee slipped on a step and his head hit the hard stone. He let out a high-pitched squeak of pain.

Morgana stirred again.

He slipped again and rolled, his weak limbs giving way underneath him as he tumbled downwards. He crashed down at the bottom of the stairs, lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling bedecked with cobwebs. He rolled slowly over onto his side and crawled down the corridor he found himself in. He could see a doorway at the end even though his sight was failing and he felt like he could barely make another move he struggled on.

He had to get away, he had to save himself, he had to get away …

He fell once more down a flight of steps and out into bright sunlight. He felt soft grass beneath him and somehow, this achievement spurred him on. He crawled for a way and then dropped to the ground as he blacked out once more.

**~~~**

Lancelot spurred his horse to go faster and to catch up with Arthur who was riding at the head of the company. It was late morning, almost midday and the sun was high overhead. Arthur was silent as he road along and Lancelot saw that he was troubled.

"Sire," he said eventually, trying to broach a conversation, "Sire. Arthur."

"Yes Lancelot what is it?" Arthur responded snappily.

"You were quiet," Lancelot replied. Slightly taken aback at Arthur's abrupt response, "is something troubling you?"

"I'm worried for the life of my best friend Lancelot, isn't that obvious?"

"Merlin can take care of himself," Lancelot replied, perhaps a little too assuredly. "Anyway I don't think it's just that …"

He let the thought hang in the air and Arthur looked uncomfortable.

"Is it Morgana?" Lancelot asked.

Arthur looked down. "I don't want to talk about that," he snapped and kicked his horse into a faster pace so as to get away from Lancelot.

Dropping back Lancelot felt concern for Arthur. He rarely spoke of Morgana, about what she had done. He wondered how much it must be affecting him. And what Arthur might do to his sister when they found her.

**~~~**

Morgana awoke and immediately saw that Merlin had gone. She got to her feet and angrily stormed across to the window. Of course, he couldn't have got far, the poison on her knife was too strong but he could get far enough to warn Arthur and stop him. Turning away from the window she descended the stairs and strode briskly down the corridor out into the sunlight. The was no sign of Merlin but nearby she could hear the sound of horses. She drew back inside the castle and with delight, heard Arthur's voice commanding the group to stop. She disappeared into the depths of the fort and waited for her brother to come and meet his end. 

**~~~**

Merlin lay in the bushes and listened with dread as he heard Arthur and the knights pass by. He wasn't strong enough to even call out, to warn them of the danger and all to soon they had passed out of sight and hearing.

As he lay there in a rising panic a butterfly came and settled on a leaf near to his head. It rings were a vibrant red. Camelot red.

It fluttered down and settled on his arm. A voice broke its way into his mind.

"Merlin, the time is not yet right for Arthur to know of your gift. You must rise and fight to save him and to save Camelot."

Merlins stared at the butterfly.

"Who are you?" he croaked softly.

"We are the Thaestine. We know the past and can see the future. You must rise."

"I can't," Merlin said, "I can't even get up."

"Take our gift of strength and wisdom to do what is right," the Thaestine replied and suddenly it was light fire burning through his veins. Merlin sat up and gave a cry of pain. The butterfly leapt from his arm and fluttered into the air. The pain subsided and Merlin felt his strength returned. He got to his feet and then placed a wondering hand on his side. The stab wound was healed.

He had to find Arthur.

**~~~**

Arthur hesitated for a moment at a doorway. The castle was dark and silent and he felt the unease in his men behind him. He gripped his sword a little tighter and then kicked the door open. A howling wind filled the corridor, there were yells and cried from his men as the were knocked backwards and fell to the ground unconscious.

Arthur stood alone and looked into the room.

Morgana sat on a low stone chair and as he stepped into the room, she stood up.

"Welcome brother," she said, a smile curling the corners of her lips. "I have waited so very long for you to come."

**~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry these are so short! I wrote them ages ago and didn't realise till now they're so short ... and not that great either :/ A couple more chapters left and then I'm gonna get on with some of my other fics :) :)


End file.
